This invention relates to an ornamental ring for attachment to vehicle wheels as a trim element defining the wheel diameter at the bead zone of the tire. Heretofore, complete rings have been applied to wheels in various ways, independent of hubcaps and the like, and made of plated hard metals and plastics. And since the wheel diameters vary so must the prior art ring diameters, it being a general object of this invention to provide a universally applicable trim attachment for vehicle wheels, replacing the prior art wheel rings at less expense and with added decoration.
Heretofore, wheel rings have been attached to the wheel at or near the perimeter thereof, by means of fasteners such as screws, snaps and friction grips. And, in each instance the wheel ring and fastener system has been made specifically for the particular wheel configuration and its specific diameter. On the contrary, it is an object of this invention to provide a wheel attachment that instals between the wheel and tire without resort to fasteners such as screws, snaps or friction devices that heretofore have gripped the wheel. With the present invention the trim attachment is simply inserted between the wheel rim and tire with a decorative bead thereof exposed as ornamentation.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to anchor a trim attachment with a bead portion thereof exposed at the juncture of the wheel rim and tire, without resort to the prefabrication of complete rings. Accordingly, the article of the present invention is a flexible elongated element of uniform cross section adapted to be extruded at minimal cost, and thereafter cut to length during installation thereof on a wheel and tire mount, so as to extend coextensively around the wheel rim perimeter. In practice, this trim attachment is extruded of flexible plastic material dyed to the desired color, and which can be easily cut to length by a sharp instrument or knife. Accordingly, this trim attachment can be cut to the circumferential dimension of any wheel.
It is also an object of this invention to provide means for securely anchoring this trim attachment in working position between the wheel and tire, without removal of the tire mounted on the wheel. A characteristic feature of this invention is a fin member integral with an ornamental bead and which inserts between the wheel rim and tire bead. And an unobvious feature of this invetnion is that the fin member is inserted into anchored position between the wheel rim and tire bead without removal of the tire, tire bead, from the wheel rim, simply by deflating the tire.
In practice, the value core of the tire is removed so that the tire assumes atmospheric pressure within. Accordingly, the side wall of the tire is easily manipulated, rotated inwardly from of the rim, from the perimeter of the wheel rim, thereby establishing a space into which the aforesaid fin member of the trim attachment is inserted, all without restriction. When insertion is completed, and the trim attachment cut to a length coincidental with the rim circumference, the valve core is replaced and the tire inflated as required.
It is still another object of this invention to provide anchor means that ensures securement to the trim attachment in the aforesaid position. To this end the trim attachment is extruded with anchor ribs of sharp configuration to bear into the depressible surface of the tire. The tire surface covering the bead area thereof opposed to the wheel rim is depressible to the extent that it will yield to sharp relatively small anchor ribs, as will be described. In carrying out this invention, this trim attachment is extruded of a semi hard and flexible plastic such as polypropylene or the like, whereby conformity to wheel diameter and tire cross section is inherent. Accordingly, a feature is conformity of this trim attachment to the space occupied thereby between the wheel rim and bead area of the tire, with the ornamental bead of the rim attachment exposed closely adjacent to the juncture of the wheel and tire. It is the pressure exerted by the tire inflation that seals the tire bead with the wheel rim and that simultaneously captures the fin member of the trim attachment, all without adverse effect on the seal.
The use of this trim attachment as above described does not preclude the use of inner tubes, wheel balance weights, and hub caps etc. Since plastic is sensitive to heat, there will be an optimum temperature (about 70.degree.) facilitating installation, in which case both the mounted wheel-tire and trim attachment should be handled at an optimum temperature for proper flexibility of the trim attachment. As to the accomodation of wheel balance weights, the trim attachment can be notched as circumstances require to receive such weights installed on the wheel rim. Or alternately, weights can be applied adhesively to the wheel rim. However, it is possible to employ some types of balance weights of the clip-on type.